Sniper Rifle (Classic)
The Sniper Rifle is a weapon in the Team Fortress games. It fires a perfectly accurate bullet. However, in order to do a the maximum amount of damage, the gun must be charged for about four seconds. In addition, the gun has a laser that comes out of it while charging. The gun cannot be charged while running, nor can it be fired while in the air. While charging, the user's speed is significantly reduced. It is only used by the Sniper. It is the only weapon in the game that can get headshots. Headshots do double damage and will gib an enemy if the shot kills him. If an enemy is hit in the legs, the shot will do half-damage, but the victim's speed will be reduced by half. This can be healed by a Medic's Bioweapon or by picking up a Medkit. The zoom mechanism depends on the game; in QWTF and ETF, the "+autozoom" command, which will zoom in the gun as soon as the user begins charging, will activate the scope. In TFC, the scope can be zoomed in at anytime by hitting the alternate fire key. This weapon can be used to perform a Sniper Jump. Uses The Sniper Rifle is the ultimate long range weapon. It never loses accuracy over distance nor does it have any damage falloff over distance. It should be used against strong classes, such as Soldiers and Heavys. When targeting them, remember that the Soldier can only be killed with a fully-charged shot and the Heavy can only be killed with minimum 3/4-charged headshot. Otherwise, the targets will survive your shot. If there are no strong classes, then pick off anybody coming from the enemy's base. Because non-soldier or heavy attackers tend to be fast, some practice is needed to hit them with a partially charged shot before they get away from you. However, if you manage to shoot their feet, the victim will be a sitting duck, so don't get mad if you hit the victim's legs instead of his body. However, timing the charge can be difficult. There are no on-screen indicators that indicate the gun's charge percent, with the exception of TFC, where the dot glows brighter the longer you charge it up. You have to manually count to four every time you begin charging the rifle. Remember that, while charging, you are vulnerable to enemy Snipers and enemies can see the dot from your gun. Therefore, you should hide until the gun is completely charged up. The Sniper Rifle is surprisingly useful on offense. It can take out Sentry Guns in one hit, no matter what level the gun is. However, it cannot be charged up in time to use against defenders that are attacking you, so you should switch to the Automatic Rifle while getting to the Sentry Gun. Even then, it might be a good idea to have some escort, like a Heavy or a Medic. Gallery Image:rifle_qwtf.png|The QWTF Sniper Rifle. Image:sniper_etf.png|The ETF Sniper Rifle. TFC Gallery File:Rifle tfc.png|The TFC Sniper Rifle. File:Tfc 2rifles world.png|The TFC Sniper Rifle world model. File:Tfc rifle hud noselect.png|The TFC Sniper Rifle HUD icon, when not selected. File:Tfc rifle hud select.png|Ditto, when selected. Trivia * The TFC Sniper Rifle resembles a long-barreled G36. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Weapons Category:Sniper weapons Category:Team fortress classic weapons Category:TF Classic WeaponsCategory:Contents